


Movie Night

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Smut, naughty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: You work as an assistant at the Avengers compound. Bucky finds himself lusting after you and he is surprised when he finds out that you feel the same.





	1. Chapter 1

You were wearing it again. That damn black pencil skirt that formed perfectly to every curve. The black heels you had on made your legs look fucking fantastic. Bucky knew he should stop staring, but you always caught his attention when you both shared a room together. He watched as you smiled easily at everyone, how you flipped your hair over your shoulder when you would talk and fiddled with the buttons on your shirt when you were lost in thought. He nearly bit back a groan as you bent over the table to pass out the file folders you were holding. The glimpse of white lace underneath your white button down about ended him.

“Buck, you’re being obvious,” Steve said while punching Bucky’s shoulder and sitting down next to him. Bucky looked up to also see Sam shooting him a knowing smile from across the table. 

“I don’t know what the hell you are talking about,” he said while trying to focus on anything other than the way that skirt hugged your ass. When you walked behind his chair, he caught a whiff of your perfume and it instantly made his dick hard. Bucky adjusted himself in his jeans and grabbed the file folder in front of him in hopes of getting his brain on the task at hand instead of what you would look like naked underneath him.

____________

You were walking down the hallway back to your office after the meeting was over. You needed to get inside your personal space. The way Bucky looked at you earlier had left your skin tingling. That man was going to be the death of you. You felt like your brain fizzled out whenever you were near him. His quiet demeanor made it impossible to read him but his stare said enough. You couldn’t decide if you wanted to strangle him or kiss him. Oh, who were you kidding, you wanted to feel those lips on your body. 

Right after that thought took root in your head, you turned a corner and slammed right into a solid chest, causing you to drop your papers and folders. You looked up after regaining your balance and were mortified to see Bucky staring down at you, his brow creased. You felt your cheeks grow hot before kneeling to pick up your papers.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Barnes. I wasn’t paying attention,” you said to his feet. You were too embarrassed to look at his face after the thoughts you were having about him. A pair of hands appeared in your line of sight. You were startled by his metal one, he normally had a black glove covering it. He was organizing the folders when you chanced a glance up at him. His hair was falling in his face and the black t-shirt he had on was stretched across his broad shoulders. 

“Bucky. Please call me Bucky.” He said while straitening back up. You clutched the files to your chest and stood awkwardly in front of him. You almost jumped out of your skin when he reached out and brushed a piece of your hair away from your face. The shock must have clearly read on your face because he snatched his hand back quick. 

“Well, I’m sorry again, and thank you for helping me.” You moved to walk around him. His metal arm shot out and stilled you by placing his hand on your arm. You looked up at him with confusion.

“Doll, it was an accident, you don’t have to apologize.” He looked down at where his hand was touching you. “Would you like to stick around for movie night tonight? It is Tony’s night to pick so I don’t know if it will be good but…” he let his sentence trail off. 

You were so shocked that he was even talking to you that you realized your mouth was hanging open. You closed it and mentally shook yourself out of the dazed state you were in. “Are assistants allowed to join the Avengers at movie night?” You joked. Bucky smiled and you thought for sure your heart was going to stop. God, he was gorgeous. 

“I think you passed up the assistant title long ago,” Bucky said while rubbing his thumb on your arm. “You can sit next to me. I’ll even share my blanket with you.”

Wait a minute, was he hitting on you? You were sure if you didn’t distance yourself from him soon, you were going to melt into a puddle on the floor. “Yea, that sounds great Bucky. I’ll see you there.” You gave him a smile before hurrying the rest of the way to your office. 

Bucky watched you until you shut the door behind you. He smiled to himself. You were attracted to him just as much as he was to you. This was good to know. After having a talk with Steve earlier, he had decided to make his move. With any luck, you two wouldn’t be watching too much of the movie tonight. 

____________

You were nervous. You had asked Wanda what time to be in the screening room. When you told her that Bucky had invited you, she was shocked but then grinned and winked at you. You smiled to yourself as you looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes to go. You grabbed your gym bag from underneath your desk and pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt. You stepped out of your shoes while unbuttoning your shirt. You pulled it off and bent to take your skirt off. As you were folding the garments, you heard the door click open. Before you could cover yourself, Bucky’s head popped in.

“Hey doll, I thought I would…” Whatever he was saying, died on his lips as he came in and saw you standing there in your bra and panties. You thought he was just going to back out, but he didn’t. He slowly closed the door and leaned back against it. Your face had to be ten shades of red as you were frozen in place. Bucky’s hot stare was setting your skin on fire. He crossed his arms over his chest and licked his lips. Your eyes darted to the floor, but didn’t miss the bulge his cock was making in his sweats. 

“Do you want me to leave, doll face?” He asked in a husky voice. You looked back up at him and saw the red color in his cheeks and the way his breathing had changed. Did you want him to leave? You hadn’t had sex in a while and the man standing across from you looked like he was made for sin. 

No, you didn’t want him to leave. Instead of voicing your answer, you reached behind you and unclasped your bra. You held the cups to your chest for a second before letting it fall down your arms. Bucky groaned so low that it almost sounded like a growl. He practically stalked over to you. His flesh hand cupped your jaw and his metal arm curled around your waist. The coolness against your hot skin make goosebumps rise. 

“Are you sure about this? Because in about ten seconds, I’m not going to be much of a gentleman.” His words made you shiver and wetness to pool between your thighs. The look he was giving you with his lust blown eyes and his breath coming in short pants was making you anxious. 

“Bucky yes, I’m sure. Now kiss me.” You said before wrapping your arms around his back and crashing your lips against his. Bucky instantly commanded the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of your lips, asking for entrance. You opened them and tangled your tongue with his. It was consuming; teeth clanking, lip biting, sighs and moans. You felt drugged as his metal hand made its way to your ass, grabbing a handful, pressing your body into his. His other hand was buried in the hair at the nape of your neck. Your hands found their way inside the back of his shirt and roamed over the warm muscles. He lifted his lips from yours to trail soft kisses along your cheek and landing on the pulse point below your ear. You leaned your head to the side with moan. His teeth nipped the tender spot, causing you to gasp and score his back with your fingernails. 

“Kitten has claws,” he murmured against your collarbone. Your sigh turned into a moan when you felt his tongue swipe across your nipple. He brought his flesh hand down to flick over your nipple as his tongue and lips continued their torture. This man was turning your bones to jelly. You pulled on his shoulders to bring him back up.

“Too many clothes,” you whispered as you stripped his shirt off. He chuckled at your urgency. 

You put your hands in the waistband of his pants and pushed them down his legs. His cock sprang free between the two of you and you nearly wept. It was beautiful. Long, thick and dripping precum. Bucky didn’t give you enough time to admire it before he swooped you into his arms. He walked across the room and laid you on the couch. He propped a pillow beneath your head and kneeled between your thighs. He ran his hands down your body before pulling your panties down your legs. After tossing them to the floor, he stopped and stared at you. His eyes took in every detail they could. He settled his hands on your thighs and spread them further apart, his eyes fixed to your pussy. 

“God damn doll, look how wet you are,” he said as his thumb trailed through your wetness. You moaned and watched as he brought his thumb to his lips and licked off your essence. You nearly came right then. 

“Bucky…” you whimpered. “Please, I need you.” You thrust your hips up at him. He smirked before you felt his finger enter you. He brought his thumb down again, circling your clit while his finger started thrusting in and out of your cunt. You arched your back and let soft moans fall from your lips. Bucky watched every reaction. He was a man enjoying himself. A wicked chuckle left his mouth when he found your g-spot. You had become a writhing mess as you were nearing orgasm. Bucky added a second finger and gave your clit a pinch, sending you over the edge. Your whole body shook as you nearly screamed out your release.

“That was fucking beautiful baby,” Bucky said, brushing his lips against yours. You nudged your hips against his, coating his cock with your slick. He grunted and reached down to align himself with your entrance. He slowly pushed forward, letting both of you enjoy the feeling. When he was fully seated inside, he stopped to give you a minute to adjust. You felt stretched, almost to the point of pain, but it was amazing. Bucky was whispering words of encouragement against your lips. How good you felt, how tight you were around his cock, how he wanted to make you feel good. You rolled your hips into his, causing him to inhale sharply. He looked down at you, adjusting his arms on the couch for leverage. You brought one hand up to tangle in his hair, while the other got a good grasp on his ass.  
Bucky started a nice and slow rhythm, just enough to make you want more. He placed his lips against your neck and sucked on the tender spot he had found earlier. You gasped and tugged on his hair. He growled into your neck and his thrust getting harder, going deeper. The sound of his skin slapping against yours was intoxicating. 

“Oh god… Bucky… you feel so good.” You said, biting his shoulder. His lips met yours again. Your moans began mingling with his groans. 

He pulled his mouth from yours, “Are you going to come on my cock doll?” His thrusts had turned fast and choppy. The angle he was pumping, hit your clit with every drag in and out. Your body began to tense. “Come on, baby. I want to feel you come.” he said, chasing his own release. He reached down and drew rapid circles on your clit. You flew apart, coming with a startled cry. “O-oh fuck baby… shit,” Bucky groaned. He reared back, pulled out and gave his cock a few hard pumps before he spilled himself on your stomach. His face was contorted in pleasure and sweat was dripping from his forehead. It could have been your blissed-out brain, but he was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. 

While you were waiting on both of your breathing to return to normal, you reached out and rubbed your hands along his thighs, “I’m pretty sure we missed the movie.” He laughed and got up to grab his t-shirt from the floor. He swiped it across your belly, cleaning up his mess. He wiped himself clean before sitting down and pulling you onto his lap. 

“Trust me, I would much rather be right here with you, rather than watching some movie Tony picks.” He said brushing the hair off your face. He gave you a gentle kiss, “Wanna go back to my room and have our own movie night?”


	2. Continued

You were under no illusion Bucky meant that you guys were going to watch a movie once you were back in his room. You nodded and got up from his lap. He gave your ass a tiny swat before standing too. You threw him a look over your shoulder and laughed at his cheeky smile. You pulled your t-shirt over your head and watched as Bucky stepped into his sweatpants. After pulling your shorts on, you packed everything back into the gym bag and put it back under your desk. Bucky was by the door waiting on you.

“I have to warn you,” he said holding his hand out to you, “there isn’t any other way to my room without walking by the screening room.” You put your hand in his and started down the hallway. You felt like you were in college again, doing the walk of shame. But then you looked up at Bucky’s profile and admired his features. You wanted to feel the scratch of that stubble on your inner thighs. You looked away and focused on walking. Never mind, you had no shame. 

“I think when we didn’t show up for the movie, they probably solved the equation on were we would be,” you said as you two neared the double doors of the built-in theater. As you passed by the open doors, you peaked inside. Luckily, nobody paid you any mind. You looked up at Bucky and laughed, “Tony chose one of my favorite movies!”

He quirked his eyebrow at you, “Would you rather join them?” He pulled you into his embrace, both of his hands settling on your ass and giving a firm squeeze. You let out a squeak when his teeth sank into your neck. You looped your arms around his head, holding him in place. 

“Not even a little,” you whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. Bucky’s hands moved to the backs of your thighs and lifted you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and tightened your hold on his neck. Bucky continued walking toward his room. The look on his face was full of intent. You kissed along his jaw and tunneled your fingers in his hair. When you gave his neck a little love bite and tugged on his hair simultaneously, you heard a soft, “…fuck,” leave his lips. A hand left your thigh to give your ass a hard smack. 

“Doll face, I’ll fuck you right here in the damn hallway,” he said while glancing at you. “Then we could really give everyone something to watch.” He gave you a quick kiss before stopping in front of his door. He fumbled with the doorknob before using his foot to push the door open. He set you on your feet once you were inside. You looked around after he flipped the light on. Neutral tones, you liked it. 

“Ya know, I wasn’t opposed to the hallway fucking,” you quipped while walking over to his bookcase. You skimmed your fingers along the titles, approving of his choices. His arms wrapped around you from behind. His lips were warm against your ear.

“We’ll work up to that,“ he licked the shell of your ear. “I’m not ready to share what you look like when you come.” His flesh hand made its way underneath your shirt and was caressing your breasts slowly. You dropped your head back onto his shoulder and closed your eyes. He used his palm to rub circles on your nipples. You subconsciously rolled your hips against his semi-hard cock. Bucky’s metal arm was making a soft whirring noise as he traced the waistband of your shorts. You ran your hand up and down the smooth plates, biting your lip and keeping in your moans. 

“I’ve always had a thing for your tits.” He pinched a nipple and then soothed it with his palm. He repeated this process while he talked, “I would always imagine what they looked like. How sensitive they were. How you would sound if I did this…” he pulled on your nipple with a harsh tug, causing you to gasp loudly. “Ah, perfect,” he said, nipping your neck. You were squirming in his arms. Your shorts were soaked. This man was turning you into a hussy.

“Bucky baby, I’m dying a slow death here,” you were proud of yourself for being able to form words at all. 

“Sweetheart, you have no idea,” he said as he turned you toward the bed and instructed you to sit. You perched yourself on the edge and looked up at him. He stripped your shirt off. You raised your hips enough to allow him to pull your shorts down your legs and off. He lowered himself to his knees in front of you and spread your thighs with his body. He leaned in for a kiss before bending and placing your legs over his shoulders. The last thing you saw was a sinful grin before he took a long lick through your folds. 

“Holy… oh…” was all you managed before laying back, propped up on your elbows. His eyes closed with a growl, sending vibrations straight into your cunt. Bucky licked his way around your entrance, savoring the taste. He flicked his tongue over your clit, switching between short and rapid to long and slow. You started to buck your hips against his face. He slung his metal arm across your belly to still your movements. He used his flesh hand to push two fingers inside you. He curved his fingers just right, rubbing you sweet spot in tandem with his flicking tongue over your clit. 

You screamed. Your arms gave out, falling flat on your back. You clutched the sheets with one hand while tangling your fingers in his hair with the other. Bucky was thrusting his fingers deep, flattening his tongue against your clit and moving his head back and forth. The noises he was making were like those of a starving man at his first meal. It was overwhelming. The pleasure was sharp and your orgasm was going to hit you like a freight train. 

“Oh god… I’m coming… BUCKY!” you gasped as your legs started to shake and the wave crashed through your body. You threw your arm over your eyes as Bucky slowly worked you down from your high. When your senses were back online, you peaked at him from underneath your arm. He had sat back a bit and was staring at you in awe. His chin was glistening still and he brought his hand up to show how wet it was. That is when you felt it. Your inner thighs were drenched. As was the sheet underneath you. The confusion had to be clear on your face. 

“Did I…?” you shook your head, but Bucky cut you off before you could finish the sentence. 

“Yea doll, I think you did.” He stated with a satisfied grin. Your cheeks turned hot and you scooted away from him. He grabbed your ankle before you got too far. “Hey, what is that look for?” His brow was furrowed as he looked at you.

“I’ve never… that hasn’t ever happened to me before.” You said embarrassed. 

Bucky’s features softened. He wiped his chin off before climbing into the bed next to you. “Doll face, don’t be embarrassed.” He pulled you into his arms. “Never be ashamed of your pleasure. Besides, Clint said that finding a woman who can squirt is like finding a white whale.” 

You pushed him away a bit and punched his shoulder playfully with a laugh. “Did you just call me a whale?” Bucky fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. 

He rolled off the bed and reached down for your hands. He pulled you up and toward the bathroom, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up Moby."


	3. Part Three

Alone time was hard to find in this compound.

You and Bucky hadn’t been able to be alone since you had snuck out of his room a week ago. 

_It was driving you mad._

You took a deep breath and opened the door to the conference room. You laid the files on the table and got the coffee brewing. You had just bent down to get the cups out of the cabinet when the door opened behind you. 

“Unf… Buck, what are you doing?” you heard Steve say.

You straightened back up quickly and turned to see that Bucky had stopped right in the middle of the doorway, causing Steve to crash into him. You blushed because you knew that Bucky had gotten a great view of your ass. The slit in the back of your skirt had probably awarded him a peak of your thighs as well. 

Steve pushed Bucky forward, walking around him to see you standing there. He laughed softly and shook his head. “Good morning darlin’.” 

You sent him a shy smile with a wave and watched as Bucky sat down in the chair next to the one you always sit in. Steve laughed harder, sitting across from him. 

You turned around and poured 2 cups of coffee for them. You bent over the table to hand Steve his. You almost dropped Bucky’s cup when you felt a hand wrap around the back of your knee. 

Sitting his cup in front of him, you looked down at him incredulous. His fingers trailed up the back of your leg as far as your skirt would allow. “Thanks doll,” he said, his voice turning husky. 

“Would you like me leave?” Steve asked abruptly.

You jumped away from Bucky and went to pick up the file folders. Bucky threw his coffee stirring straw at Steve, and mumbled something under his breath. 

As you were handing Steve and Bucky their folders, the rest of the crew started to file in. You got everyone coffee and the different creamers they liked, made sure everyone had the right folder and were settled in before taking your seat next to Tony at the head of the table. 

Tony clasped his hands in front of him on the table and began the briefing. 

“First thing this morning that I want to talk about is, I know that most of you are leaving for the Singapore mission in a couple of days so I wanted to do something different for movie night tonight.” He looked over at you, “Everything go as planned?” 

“Uh, yes.” You answered as you opened your planner. “The company should be here in a couple of hours to start setting up.” 

“Good,” he nodded at you before turning back to the team. “I am having a theater set up outside in the field behind the compound. All of you, any people you wish to invite and all employees are welcome. Blankets and pillows will be provided but feel free to bring your own.”

“You have until noon to pick a movie,” you cut in.

“At the end of the meeting, we’ll put it to a vote.” Tony opened his folder and flipped through the pages. Finding the one he wanted, he looked back up, “Ok, let’s talk Singapore.” 

As Tony began talking about the upcoming mission, you jotted down notes. Things that he would most likely forget but needed to remember. 

You dropped your pencil while you were writing a sentence. Bucky’s flesh hand was suddenly on your leg. His fingers were lightly grazing the skin above your knee. You looked up and scanned the table to see if anyone was aware of what was going on. Luckily, everyone seemed unaware.

Turning your head, you looked at Bucky. He was focused on what Tony was saying, but his lips kept twitching, holding back a smile. 

His fingers crept under the hem of your skirt. His hand moved to the inside of your thigh and that is where he stopped. No movement, just rested it there. All he had to do was move his pinkie finger and he would be touching you through your soaked panties. 

Tony ended his talk about the mission and moved on to voting for the movie tonight. Bucky removed his hand when Tony asked you to give everyone a post it note so they could write down their vote. 

“Choices are Pulp Fiction, Edward Scissorhands or Jurassic Park.” You said as you a got up to hand out the post its. Everyone wrote their choice down and you collected the folded pieces of paper. When you reached for Bucky’s, he grabbed your left hand and placed his in your palm. He closed your fingers over it and gave you a wink. 

You handed Tony the post it’s that were in your right hand. You turned to the table behind you and acted like you were pouring more coffee while Tony read the votes. You opened Bucky’s post it:

‘ ** _I want to push that skirt up your thighs and bend you over this table._** ’ 

The instant visual that formed in your head caused a low moan to escape your lips before you could stop it. Your hand flew to your mouth as you spun around to see everyone in the room staring at you. 

_Think_ , brain! _Think_! 

“Ouch,” you made a show of kissing your fingertips. “I accidently touched the coffeepot.” 

Everyone chuckled at your fib, except Bucky, who was looking at you with a smirk on his face. You sent him a warning look before walking around the table to collect everyone’s file folders. 

“It looks like Jurassic Park is the winner,” Tony said. There were a few groans but everyone was ok with the choice. “Movie starts at 8. See you all there.” He clapped his hands together, ending the meeting. 

You waited until most of the team had left before you started to clean up. Bucky and Steve were the only ones who stayed behind. You carefully avoided Bucky while walking past his chair. You felt his eyes on you as you finished throwing away the left behind trash. 

“Could you two be any more obvious?” Steve said, mirth in his voice. 

You blushed while picking up the folders. You looked up and opened your mouth to bid them goodbye but Bucky spoke first.

“Look at that blush,” he said with a grin. “Isn’t that just the prettiest thing, Steve?” 

You looked at him in shock, mouth still hanging open. Steve laughed heartily, “Buck, quit embarrassing her.” He got up from his chair and gave your shoulder a squeeze before leaving you alone with Bucky in the conference room. 

Once the door shut, Bucky stood up and made his way toward you. He took the folders from your hands and laid them back on the table. He grabbed your waist and brought you close. You looped your arms around his neck and shook your head gently at him with a small smile.

“I should have never told you that I like it when you fluster me.” You leaned up to peck his lips with yours. 

You were surprised that your panties didn’t evaporate at the grin that spread across his face. “Dog with a bone, doll.” 

“I have things that I still need to finalize for tonight,” you said in between kisses. “But, do you want to go to move night with me?” 

His hands roamed your back, stopping on your ass to give a firm squeeze, “Of course.” 

It was the hardest thing you had to do, but you pulled away and picked up the folders again. You blew him a kiss, “See you later.” 

You heard him laughing as you walked down the hall. 

* * *

Grabbing your favorite blanket from the storage ottoman in the theater, you walked to Bucky’s room. You were about to knock when you noticed the post it note above the doorknob. Peeling it off, you smiled when you read it:

‘ ** _Meet me outside. I have the perfect spot set up for us_**.’

Wanda came up beside you, startling you. “I was calling your name, but you didn’t hear me, sorry.” 

You laughed, “No, it’s ok. I was lost in thought.” 

She looked at the note in your hand and then back to your face, “If you tell him I told you what I am about to tell you, I will have to kill you.”

Your eyebrows shot up, but you nodded at her to continue. 

“I read his mind earlier this week when he was staring at you talking with the FedEx man.” She chuckled, “You know, the good looking one? Yea, Bucky was jealous. White hot jealousy. But also, you were all over his mind. He’s smitten.” 

You ducked your head with a smile, “I feel the same way.”

She tugged on your arm and the two of started walking to the doors that lead outside, “Good, I’m glad.” 

When you got to the field, you couldn’t believe the turn out. Tony was going to love this. The company you had hired went above and beyond expectation. There was a popcorn bar, a drink station, extra blankets and pillows. White string lights were hanging around the seating area and a huge white screen took up half of the field. Employees and their families were milling about, everyone having a good time. 

You waved at Thor, glad he was able to make it. Tony had told you about the current drama in Asgard. 

You spotted Natasha sitting with Clint, his wife and kids. The youngest already passed out on the blanket next to them. Wanda touched your arm. When you looked over at her, she pointed ahead of you. 

There was Bucky. He had spread out blankets and stacked pillows together to form a lounge of sorts. She nudged you with her elbow and then walked off to go sit next to Vision. You made your way over to Bucky. He smiled at you the whole time that you approached. 

He reached his hand out to you and positioned you to sit in between his spread legs. You sat your blanket down and looked over your shoulder at him. 

“You sure you’re ready to go public with this?” 

He smirked at you before leaning forward and bringing your lips together. His metal hand came up to the back of your head as he deepened the kiss. You heard cat calls from behind you, but you weren’t ready to pull away. Even Tony getting on the mic in front of the crowd didn’t stop you.

“I just wanted to say thank everyone for coming. Also, a special thank you to my lovely assistant, my right hand for organizing this whole this thing. Let’s give her a round of applause… where is she, oh there she is… sucking face with Barnes.” 

You jumped back from Bucky. You gave a small wave, red staining your cheeks. As laughter erupted around you, you felt like you were going to die from the embarrassment. Bucky, damn the man, barely looked sheepish. 

Luckily you were forgot about as the movie started. The white string lights were turned off, making the area darker. 

You turned and leaned back against Bucky’s chest. His arms wrapped around you, hugging you close. As the sun sunk below the trees, the air became chilly. You grabbed your blanket and spread it across you and Bucky. 

As you watched Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler see the dinosaurs for the first time, Bucky moved his hands down to your thighs. He started out just lazily running his flesh and metal hands along the tops and the sides below the hem of your shorts before he grasped the underside and moved your legs up. He slowly spread your thighs apart, propping them on his. 

You felt his breathing pattern change as his fingers grazed over the inside of your splayed thighs. He traced the edge of your shorts, dipping the fingers of his]] flesh hand in. Your breath started coming in short pants. His fingers were so close. His metal hand moved to cup your pussy through your clothing. You bit your lip to hold in the squeak that threatened to escape. Your eyes glazed over, making the giant movie screen blurry. 

His lips made contact with your ear, “I bet you’re wet for me.” He whispered, moving his metal arm, dragging his fingers over the seam of your shorts. “Your pretty pussy begging for my touch.” 

You sucked in a breath when he applied pressure right over your clit. You clutched his thigh, nails digging into the denim of his jeans. His flesh hand made its way fully inside the leg of your shorts and his fingers inside your panties. When he dipped them in your wetness, he hummed in your ear. “Mm, damn doll.” 

His metal fingers were circling your clit through your shorts as his flesh fingers were entering you in shallow thrusts. The combined friction was maddening. A moan left your lips by accident, but luckily it was drowned out by the T-Rex roar coming through the speakers. 

You turned your head where it was resting on Bucky’s shoulder to kiss his neck. You arched your back when he pushed his fingers deeper. Bringing your hand up, you tangled your fingers in his long locks and tugged his mouth to yours. He groaned when you pushed your tongue past his lips to meet his. 

Bucky curved his fingers with every thrust in, hitting that sweet spot perfectly. He quickened his pace of his metal fingers. It was sweet torture. The pressure wasn’t what you wanted but it was just enough to build a strong climax. 

You bit down on his bottom lip to stifle your moans as your release washed through you in giant waves. He removed his metal hand, but kept his flesh fingers inside of you as your body came down from its high. 

When you opened your eyes to look at him, the grin he was sporting made you giggle before burying your face in his neck. He removed his fingers from your shorts and brought them up to lick your essence off. You shivered when you felt his groan vibrate his chest. 

“Inside. _Now_.” You barely head him say over the screaming in the movie. Nevertheless, you got up and starting walking toward the compound. You said excuse me to the people that you had to walk in front of. Looking behind you, Bucky was stalking after you.

Once you cleared the crowd, you started to walk faster. Peaking at Bucky again, you saw that he was gaining on you. With a laugh, you broke into a run across the rest of the field. Right before you reached the doors, Bucky caught up to you and swooped you into his arms. You were laughing so hard that you had tears in yours eyes. He laughed along with you as he slung you over his shoulder. He gave your ass a swat before opening the door. 

You watched the back of his legs and his ass move as he walked to his room. It was a great view, really. 

He stopped and you heard him enter his passcode on the door to his bedroom. He didn’t bother with turning on the light, letting the moonlight shine in through the open curtains. He dumped you on the bed and instantly started to undress you. Your shirt was over your head in a flourish, you leaned up when he reached around to unclasp your bra. He dragged the garment down your arms before unsnapping and unzipping your shorts. Lifting your hips, he pulled them from your body. 

He flung his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans off in record time. You chuckled at his urgency this time. You took your own panties off and turned onto your stomach. You raised yourself onto your hands and knees, swaying your hips seductively. The growl he let out behind you was almost primal. 

“Doll, the things you do to me,” he said, voice rough with arousal. 

You looked over your shoulder at him with a smile, “Bucky, baby… please fuck me.” 

The bed dipped as he positioned himself behind you. His metal hand was cool as it settled on your hip. You whimpered when you felt his fingers graze over your still sensitive cunt. Fresh wetness coated his fingers. 

You both moaned together when he replaced his fingers with his thick cock. Bucky nudged the head against your clit, back and forth. You pushed your hips back against his. 

“Eager?” he asked you huskily. 

“When it comes to you?” you said around a moan as he entered you slowly, his thick length stretching your walls. “Always.” 

He chuckled, giving you short and shallow thrusts. You clutched the comforter underneath you, trying to push your hips against him harder, but his hands on your hips kept you steady. 

“Easy doll face, you will take what I give you,” he gave your ass a hard swat with his metal hand, making you cry out. “Understand?” 

You managed to squeak out a “…yes,” before he surged his hips forward, entering you fully. 

Bucky’s hands tightened on your hips as he kept up the hard pace. You moaned with each thrust, the head of his cock rubbing along your g-spot. You lowered your shoulders to the bed, resting your cheek against the cool comforter. You tucked your arm underneath you and brought your hand to your clit. Bucky grunted behind you, this new angle causing him to slip inside of you even deeper. 

You drew rapid circles over your clit as another orgasm was building. The coil of arousal in your lower belly almost painful. 

Bucky slowed his pace when he felt your walls clench him tighter. He reached down and stopped your hand, “Not yet, I’ll say when you can come.” 

You whimpered in frustration. He knocked your hand away, replacing your fingers with his. He gently rolled your clit in between his fingers, keeping the high you were working on, right there on the edge. He pushed his cock deep, his hips flush against your ass. Bucky thrust forward, making his cock bump your cervix. When you cried out from the combined sting and pleasure, he did it again. 

“Buck…. _Oh my god_ … please.” You weren’t even sure what you were saying please for. 

“Do you need to come doll?” Bucky asked as he pulled almost all the way out, just to slam back in. 

The only thing you could answer with was a scream. You were so close to your orgasm, you could feel tears forming behind your eyelids. 

Bucky kept up the relentless pace, pulling out; just to thrust back in hard. He added more pressure on your clit with his fingers. His metal hand smoothed over your back, “Come for me.” 

Your released swept through you hard enough to knock the breath from your lungs. You buried your face in the comforter and screamed, riding through the pleasure. Bucky’s cock throbbed against your clenching walls. “Doll, where…?” He let his question fade away. 

You fell forward and rolled onto your back, you brought your hands up and pushed your breasts together; rolling your thumbs over your nipples, looking up at him with a satisfied smile. He pumped his cock as he shifted on his knees until he was straddling your stomach. 

“Now you come for me, Sarge,” You watched him squeeze his eyes shut and give his cock a few more hard pumps before he came with a shout. Hot spurts of come splashed across your breasts and chest. His muscles in his arms and chest were tense, before he finally slumped forward. His ragged breathing was all that could be heard in the room. 

You reached over and grabbed your shirt that was near your head. You cleaned off your chest, before throwing the shirt to the floor. 

Bucky fell to the bed beside you, “Jesus woman…” he said as he threw his arm over his eyes. 

You chuckled as you rolled over and propped yourself on his chest. “Are we ever going to finish a movie?”

He laughed and peaked at you from underneath his arm, “Nah… I like this ending much better.”


	4. Part Four

_Click. Click. Click._

You blew out a frustrated breath and dropped your pen before the clicking drove you crazy. The stupid nervous tic had started about an hour ago as you stared at the e-mails in front of you. 

Tony was not going to like what Secretary Ross had to say about the Singapore mission. The United Nations wasn’t very happy either. 

You propped your elbows on your desk and lowered your head into your hands. You pressed your thumbs into your temples and tried to will the headache away.

 _Think happy thoughts_.

Bucky popped into your head. A small smile played on your lips. He had left you with plenty to think about the night before he left for Singapore with the team. 

Whoever said that romance was dead, clearly had never been with Bucky Barnes.

_The warm bath that you were lounging in was heavenly. You shifted your legs and sunk lower in the water. Bucky had lit candles all over the bathroom, casting a soft glow on the walls._

_You leaned your head back against Bucky’s shoulder and closed your eyes with a sigh. His hands were leisurely roaming the parts of your body he could reach. His chest was rising and falling against your back. He would place random kisses in your hair and along your jaw. You ran your hands up and down his thighs under the water._

_His metal hand, warmed by the water, brushed the side of your breast before lazily rolling your hardened nipple between his fingers. A soft moan left your lips when he gave a gentle tweak._

_‘’I love the sounds you make,’’ he whispered in your ear. His flesh hand came up to your other breast, both hands cupping and massaging._

_Heat pooled low in your belly, a slow burn of pleasure. You opened your eyes and turned your head on his shoulder. Reaching up, you scratched the scuff on his face. You smiled at each other, “Take me to bed Bucky.”_

_He leaned down and kissed your lips softly before motioning with his head toward the bedroom with a smirk. As you stood up and stepped out of the tub, Bucky let the water out and stood up. He grabbed the towel on the rack and placed it around your shoulders. You quickly dried off and handed him the towel._

_You grabbed two of the candles and walked into the bedroom. Sitting them on the nightstand, you laid on the bed and watched Bucky emerge from the bathroom. He had also grabbed a candle and sat it on the dresser before joining you on the bed._

_Bucky started at your ankles, kissing his way up your legs. He hooked his hands behind your knees, spreading your legs wide. Moving his hands to the inside of your thighs, he held them open and settled his lips against the sensitive skin. You reached down and sifted your fingers through his hair as he nipped and sucked. You whimpered when he sucked hard, pulling your skin against his teeth. He brought his head up and rubbed his thumb over the mark he made._

_“Damn, that’s pretty,” he said roughly as his fingertips trailed through your wetness. He pushed his middle finger inside you, just to drag it out slowly. “Someone likes it when I mark her.” He glanced up at you, wicked smile on his lips._

_You brought your hand down to your opposite thigh and traced the bite marks he left there a few days prior, “I think that’s obvious.”_

_He kissed your fingers before pumping his finger in and out of your cunt again. You moaned, tugging on his hair. He curved his finger, rubbing that spot he can find so well now._

_“Bucky…” his name left your lips before you hissed. Bucky gave your clit a quick flick with his tongue. He sucked the tiny bud between his lips and thrust his finger. You tugged his hair hard enough to bring his head up. “I want you to be inside me when I come.”_

_He climbed up your body, “Yes ma’am,” he said with smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss._

_You both sighed into the kiss when he shifted his hips and entered you slowly. Seating himself fully inside, his lips broke away from yours. He reached up and unwrapped your arms from around his neck. Bucky laid your arms flat above your head, linking his fingers with yours. You hooked your legs behind his thighs as he slowly thrust into you. He was looking into your eyes, soft moans leaving both of your lips._

_This time was different. This wasn’t just sex…_

A soft knock on your door broke you out of your reverie. You shook your head with a smile before looking up to see Tony opening your office door. 

You were about to tell him about the e-mails until the look on his face stopped you. The smile on your face faded, “What’s wrong?” 

He sighed heavily before he spoke, “It’s Barnes.”

Your blood pressure spiked, “What happened?”

He motioned for you to follow him. You got up from the desk and quickly followed him as he started walking down the hall. 

“I got the call that the team was returning from Singapore this morning, but Cap informed me that Barnes had been injured.” He said as he pressed the button for the elevator. “When they got here, we took him straight to the infirmary.”

You crossed your arms over your chest when you walked into the elevator, “Why didn’t you come and get me, or at least tell me?” 

He put his hands up in surrender, “Not my idea.” He leaned forward and hit the floor number for the infirmary. “That was all Cap. He didn’t want to alarm you until we knew for sure.”

You rubbed your forehead, trying not to get angry. “Is he ok?” you asked Tony softly. 

He moved closer to you, reaching out to squeeze your shoulder. “He’s been shot, but he’ll be fine after a couple of days.” He sent a smile your way, “He’s been down there issuing orders that no one is to tell you.” 

That made you smile. “I’m still mad at you.” You pushed at his chest. 

The elevator opened, “Ladies first,” Tony said, motioning you forward. 

Steve met you half way down the hallway. He was still in his stealth suit, hair a mess and he looked like he had aged 10 years since you last saw him. Funny, considering he didn’t age. 

Before you could say anything, he took your elbow in his hand, “He’s asleep, but you can go in and see him.” He looked between you and Tony, “Last room on the left.” 

You walked down the hall while Tony and Steve stayed behind to talk. When you reached the glass walls of his room, you stopped and stared at him for a second. 

He looked so beautiful. Peaceful. The sheet stopped at his stomach, showing the white bandage around his chest and shoulder. You took a deep breath in, trying to not think of what could have happened. 

The glass door whooshed open when you stepped in front of it. You walked in as quietly as possible. When you reached the bed, you brought your hand up and smoothed his hair back off his forehead. He had a few fresh cuts on the bridge of his nose and underneath his eye. You lightly touched the butterfly bandages. 

You sat down on the side of the bed, looking at the different machines he was hooked up to. You turned your head to see Steve walking in the glass doors when they slid open. 

“What happened out there?” You asked him softly.

He waked over to the bed, pulling a rolling stool over to sit near you. “Wanda and Bucky were just walking down the street.” He shook his head and looked at you, “The mission was over and we apprehended the man we were after. The next thing I know, Wanda is screaming through the comm that Buck had been hit. When I got to where they were, Wanda was holding her hands against his back, blood seeping through her fingers.” 

You looked at Steve, blinking at the sting of tears in your eyes, “Was he awake?”

He nodded, placing his hand on your leg, “He was threatening all of our lives if we told you.” 

You laughed, wiping under your eyes. “Ugh… No one tells you about this part.”

He cocked his head at you, eyebrow quirked, “What part?”

You rubbed your hand over the white bandage bisecting Bucky’s middle and looked at his face, “The dangerous part of falling in love with a superhero.” 

You looked back at Steve when he gave your knee a squeeze, “I figured that was what was happening.” He said with a shrug. “Bucky was tight lipped every time someone brought you up this past week though. The threatening to kill us if we told you that he got shot was a dead giveaway of his feelings.” 

You blushed and looked away. 

Steve stood up, “I love him.” He said quietly. “He is in every memory I have. I haven’t seen this side of him in over 70 years. You are good for him.” He placed his hand on your shoulder, making you look up at him, “He feels the same way. He might have trouble expressing it, but he will find his own little ways. Watch for them.” 

You let a tear slide down your cheek. Steve wiped it away with the back of his hand. He smiled at you warmly before leaving the room. You looked back at Bucky and shook your head.

Standing up, you untucked your shirt from you skirt and slipped your heels off. As gently as you could, you slid into the hospital bed with him, curling into his side. You laid there, just content to listen to him breath evenly. 

* * *

_“Bucky baby,” you moaned, rocking your hips up against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Both of your bodies were slick with sweat. Your breathing was ragged and Bucky’s was heavy. His lips were trailing up and down you neck, stopping to lick and suck at your pulse point. You scraped your nails up his back, stopping where the flesh met the metal of his arm._

_“You feel so fucking good, doll face.” He said in your ear. “Your pretty pussy so tight around my cock.”_

_“O-oh my god… I’m going to come…” you cried out when he thrust in deep, pulling out slowly. The friction was enough to send you over the edge. Squeezing your eyes shut you flew apart, the release slamming through your body fast. You forgot to breathe until the high started to fade._

_You opened your eyes to see Bucky watching you closely. His eyes were intense as his thrusts turned sloppy, his own release near._

_You reached up and wiped at his sweaty forehead, raising your legs higher around his hips, giving him a different angle. He dropped his forehead against yours with a rough groan._

_“Can I come inside you doll?’’ he asked, voice scratchy and low._

_You kissed him sweetly, cupping his jaw in your hands. You pulled back, “Come inside me Bucky.” You whispered._

_His eyes closed and after a few thrusts, his face contorted in pleasure, finding his own release. He groaned long and loud, hugging you close to him as his cock throbbed inside of you._

_After a while, he propped his weight off you and traced your face with his fingers. You both were silent, but words really weren’t needed._

_His eyes said enough._

* * *

“Good morning sunshine!” You said brightly, carrying a food tray into Bucky’s hospital room. “Ew, what an awful face. Don’t look at me like that.” 

“I want out of here.” He said, surly. 

You sat the tray on the bedside table and bent down to kiss the scowl on his lips. He looked a lot better today. The cuts and scrapes were gone from his face. The bullet wound still had some healing to do and the doctor hadn’t yet released him. 

“Patience is a virtue.” You said as you picked up the tray and sat it in his lap. 

He looked down at the stack of fluffy pancakes, smothered in syrup before looking back up at you with a curious look. “Did you make this?” he asked around a mouthful of bacon. 

You just shrugged, grabbing a piece and popping it in your mouth. “I’m a woman of many talents.” 

“Don’t I know it,” he bobbed his eyebrows at you. “I think I came in record time last night,” he said staring at your mouth. 

You blushed bright red, “Oh my god, shush!” You glanced around to make sure the door wasn’t open. You leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. “Naughty man,” you said, smiling against his lips. 

He nipped at your bottom lip, “You love it.”

You leaned back to look at him. “I really do.” 

You stared at each other in silence for a moment before you jumped up. “Ok, you eat your pancakes.” You pointed at his plate, “I have to go run some errands for Tony, shouldn’t take me long. But I have a surprise for you later!” 

“Does it involve you naked?” he asked before taking a bite of pancake. 

You laughed before leaning down to kiss him again. “If you behave for the doctors today, then maybe it will.” 

He was grumbling something about sticking their instruments when where the sun doesn’t shine as you walked out of his room. You were smiling as you went back to the elevator. When the doors opened, Steve about bumped into you.

“Oops, sorry hon.” He grasped your forearm to steady you. “Visiting Buck?”

You nodded before walking around him, “Just dropped off some pancakes and bacon.” You put your arm in front of the elevator doors to hold them open, “Hey can I ask you a favor?” 

He smiled, intrigued, “Sure, anything.” 

“Bucky is getting restless so I wanted to set up a mini theater in his room for me and him tonight.” You shrugged your shoulders, “I was going to see if you could make your nightly walk around the compound with him a little longer tonight so I can set everything up? I already asked the doctor and she said that a little more exercise would be good for him.”

Steve nodded with a small chuckle, “He will fight me, but I’ll make sure I will win.” He winked at you before turning and heading down the hallway. 

* * *

You sat on Bucky’s hospital bed, waiting for him to get back. The pizza on the bed next to you smelled so good. You were _starving_. 

Patience gone, you reached out for a piece.

“Couldn’t even wait on me,” Bucky said as he walked in, tsking at you. “I thought patience was a virtue?”

“I’m not sorry.” You said, taking a big bite. 

He looked around the room at the portable projector and the white sheet hanging on the wall. He pointed at the little crate holding popcorn and bowls, 

“Cute.” He laughed as he sat down next to you. 

You finished your slice of pizza and wiped your hands before grabbing the remote and turning on the projector. 

“I picked my favorite movie for us.” You nodded toward the sheet, where Beauty and the Beast started playing. You got up and dimmed the lights. You heard Bucky shuffling himself to lounge back on the bed. When you turned around, he was staring at you with a soft smile on his lips. 

“What?” you asked, smiling back at him.

He shook his head and held his arms open in invitation. “C’mere doll.” 

You snuggled yourself against him and laid your head on his chest. “Little town, It’s a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say…” You sang along with Belle. 

Bucky’s chest rumbled with his laugh. He kissed your forehead and grabbed some popcorn. 

About halfway through the movie, Bucky realized that you were asleep. Your full weight was slumped against him and your breathing had evened out. He ran his fingers through your hair and reached for the remote. Switching the movie off, he settled you tighter against him and pulled the blanket up your bodies. 

He laughed lightly before closing his own eyes, “We might finish a whole movie one day, doll face.”


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Night Edition!

"Let’s talk about Bucky!”

You picked up your wineglass and peeked at Natasha above the rim as you took a sip. You shook your head with a smile.

“This is the third time tonight that you have tried prying information out of me,” you said to the group. 

“Well, if you were a little more forthcoming with details, we wouldn’t have to pry,” Pepper said, tucking her legs underneath herself on the couch next to you. 

“You and Bucky have been so secretive, it’s annoying,” Maria said, swirling the wine in her glass.

“What has it been now?” Sharon asked from her spot on the floor. “Three or four months?”

You took another sip of wine before answering, “Close to four.” A bowl of popcorn appeared in front of your face, suspended in the air by a red mist. Startled, you grabbed it before it fell, “Jesus Wanda… scare someone to death!” 

She laughed before sitting in front of you on the floor, back against the couch. “I like the way Bucky grabs her butt when he thinks no one is looking,” she said, looking over her shoulder at you with a wink.

You threw a piece of popcorn at her, “There isn’t anything to tell.”

Collective groans and snorts of disbelief were uttered from the women around you. 

“If that were true, then what was that I walked in on a couple of weeks ago in the kitchen?” Natasha asked you, eyebrow quirked in question. 

You hung your head and blushed at the memory. 

Maria sat up straighter and stuffed more popcorn into her mouth, “Oh shit, please do tell.” 

You laughed and scrubbed your hand down your face. “Nat walked in on me and Bucky making out.”

“There has to be more to it than that,” Sharon said, pouring herself more wine.

“It was more like she was sitting on the counter with her skirt hiked up, Bucky was standing between her legs and let me just say, I couldn’t see his hand,” Nat said, fanning her face with her hand. “I’ll admit it, I stood there and watched for a second before I made myself known. It was hot.” She looked over at you and shrugged.

“On the kitchen counter?” Pepper asked, incredulous. “I hope you cleaned it.” 

“Oh my god, of course.” You laughed. “And it wasn’t as scandalous as Nat is making it sound.” 

You looked over at Natasha to see her mouthing, ‘It was’ to everyone in the room. You threw a couch pillow at her. She caught it, sticking her tongue out at you. 

“I think the air of mystery you guys have together is sexy,” Wanda said. “It’s intimate.” 

“Like you and Vision?” Maria asked her with a sly smile. 

Wanda looked away with a soft laugh, “Exactly.” 

You laughed and went back to watching The Devil Wears Prada as the rest of the ladies moved on to teasing Wanda about Vis. You were glad the topic was off you and Bucky for the moment. You knew they were all curious, but you and Bucky hadn’t even put a label on what you were yet. You just enjoyed each other’s company. Naked or not. 

You smiled to yourself at the memory that Nat had brought up though. You had just got back from taking a business trip with Tony…

_“F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you please organize Tony’s contacts for me?” You asked the interface system as you opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water. “He seems to have mixed up a few names and numbers.”_

_“I’m not surprised,” she said, her Irish accent present through the Bluetooth in your ear._

_You chuckled as you removed the tiny device from your ear and placed it on the counter. After taking a few drinks of the water, you set it down and bent over the counter, propping your elbows against the surface. You turned your phone on and pulled up Bucky’s name from your contacts. Pressing the text option, you typed quickly:_

**_‘_ Hey Soldier, went by your room when we got back but you weren’t there. Just wanted to let you know that I was going to be heading home soon and wanted to see you before I left.’**

_You hit send and backed out to checked your emails again._

_A reply from Bucky came through:_

**_‘_ Where are you? _’_**

_You smiled, he was always straight to the point._

**_‘_ Kitchen _’_**

_You set your phone down and turned around, leaning your back against the island. You looked over when you heard the door to the stairs open. Bucky was smiling as he walked toward you in long strides._

_He instantly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close to his body. His lips came down on yours, kissing you sweetly. You looped your arms around his neck and held on as your feet left the floor._

_Bucky sat you on the counter in front of him, stepping between your thighs. His hands trailed down your sides before landing on your legs, pushing your skirt up so you could spread your thighs wider to accommodate his large body._

_He pulled back from the kiss, “Hi doll,” he said with a smile._

_“Well hello,” you chuckled. “Did you miss me?”_

_“Not much,” he shook his head. “I really didn’t even realize you were gone.”_

_You punched his flesh shoulder playfully and laughed. “Ass.”_

_He kissed you quickly around his own laugh, “How was your trip?”_

_You shrugged with an exasperated sigh, “You know Tony, he likes to ruffle feathers.” You looked down at the shirt Bucky was wearing and saw patches of sweat around the neck and chest. “Were you finally cleared to start working out again?”_

_He nodded, looking down at his shirt too, “Yes ma’am, just yesterday.”_

_“Good thing, you were starting to get a little puny,” you said, patting his chest with your hands._

_“It’s good to know that physical appearance is what is most important to you,” Bucky said, trying to contain his smile._

_You made a kissy face at him, “I’m shallow.”_

_He bent down to kiss you again. This time, deeper. His tongue came out to tangle with yours. His metal hand came up to cup the back of your neck while his flesh hand played around the hem of your skirt, high up on your thigh._

_You tangled your fingers in his hair and gave a firm tug as his hand made its way up the inside of your thigh. He swiped his knuckles up and down the cloth covering your cunt, causing you to moan against his mouth._

_“Bucky… we should… oh-,” you tried to tell him that you should move this to a bedroom but his fingers slipped inside your panties and trailed though your slick. Words were forgotten._

_His lips left yours to trail over your cheek and settle on your neck. You buried your face in his chest as his middle finger pushed inside you. “Fuck doll, I love how wet you get for me.” He whispered in your ear as he started pumping his finger._

_“Ahem.”_

_Startled, you jerked your head to the sudden interruption. Natasha was standing near the table, leaning against the railing connecting the kitchen to the living room. Her ridiculous smile made you burst out laughing._

_Bucky had backed away, red cheeked and sheepish. You hopped off the counter and straightened your skirt. You turned and winked at Nat before grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him toward the stairs. “C’mon Soldier.”_

_“Have fun!” Natasha called out as the two of you walked away._

A pillow hit you on the side of your head, jolting you out of your daydream. All eyes were on you as you looked up. 

“Where did you go?” Pepper asked with a laugh.

You shook your head to clear it, “Got lost in thought.”

“Clearly thinking about something dirty, look at how red her cheeks are,” Maria said. 

You pointed at Nat, “It’s her fault, she brought up the kitchen scandal.” 

Natasha threw back her head and laughed, “I seriously should have just let it continue.” She made some suggestive hand gestures, “I would have had a front row seat to some pretty hot porn.” 

That got you all laughing. Conversation moved on to other things. The wine kept flowing. The popcorn seemed to be endless. 

Wanda and Pepper had fallen asleep. Maria was talking about another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with Sharon and Nat was typing something on her phone. As you looked around the room at all of them, you smiled softly. These women had become your friends. Your family. You were more than just ‘Tony’s assistant’ to them. 

You laid your head down on the pillow and closed your eyes with a happy sigh. 

You came awake slowly, head fuzzy.

When you shifted your legs with a groan, your heels came into contact with a pair of shins. You opened your eyes and realized you were in Bucky’s bed. Your back was snuggled up to his front, his arm was slung across your waist. Your butt was snug against his groin.

You couldn’t resist the urge to shift your hips a little. 

“Hmm doll, it’s one thing to do that innocently in your sleep, but a whole other when you’re awake.” He said, voice raspy with sleep. 

You turned your head and peeked at him over your shoulder. “I don’t remember how I got back to your room.” 

Bucky moved until he was propped up on his elbow, looking down at you. He leaned forward and kissed your bare shoulder, “That’s because Nat text me and said you had fallen asleep and I should come and get you.” He moved his flesh hand to caress your hip. “I carried you back here, stripped you and got you settled in bed. You didn’t stir at all.”

You smiled and turned your body until you were laying on your back. Bucky’s hand moved across your belly, the slow caress bringing goosebumps to your skin. 

“Did you have a nice time?” he asked as he kissed along your collarbone.

You wrapped your arm around his shoulders, “I did.” You moaned when he nipped at your shoulder, “They kept asking me about our relationship.”

He lifted his head to look at you, “Oh yea, and what did you say?” 

You studied his face for a minute, “Nothing that they don’t already know.” You reached up and traced his jaw with your fingers, scratching the scruff with your nails. “Nat brought up catching us.”

He laughed and shook his head, “I bet the ladies loved that.” In one swift move, he moved to a sitting position, grabbing your arms to pull you into his lap. You shifted, straddling his thighs and wrapping your legs around his back. You sat belly to belly, chest to chest. You circled your arms around his shoulders while his went around your back. “You didn’t tell them that I asked you to move in here with me?” 

You shook your head, “I figured they will find out when the moving company shows up with my stuff.” 

He bumped his hips up into yours, fully erect cock rubbing along your folds. You both sighed aloud. “What did Tony say when you told him?”

“He was actually surprised,” You pushed your hips against his, “Now no more talking Soldier, unless it’s about fucking me.” 

He laughed and raised his hand to his head to give you a salute, “Yes ma’am.” 

You leaned forward, molding your lips to his. Bucky’s hands moved to your ass, gripping and squeezing. You rocked your hips, teasing yourself and him by rubbing his cock through your wetness. Your teeth sank into his bottom lip, earning you a deep growl from him. 

Guiding your hips, he adjusted you until his cock was aligned with your entrance. He pulled you forward again, sheathing himself deep in your core. You broke the kiss to cry out. This angle was deep and the fit was tight.

Bucky let you set the pace. You rocked slow at first, savoring the feel of the smooth glide. The delicious friction of his hard cock along your soft walls sent electricity shooting through your body. You tipped your head back on your shoulders as Bucky leaned his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth. You tightened your hold around his neck as you rolled your hips faster.

His hands roamed freely over your body, touching everything he could reach. Mutual moans and groans filling the room. His lips trailed over your chest, stopping to suck a mark on the side of your breast. When a nice bruise was forming, he bit the spot gently before moving up to your neck. 

“Mine,” he growled. “All fucking mine.”  

His rough voice sent vibrations straight to your core, sending you into oblivion. You slammed yourself down on him and came with loud cry. Bucky came soon after, letting your throbbing walls milk his cock. 

You clung to each other, heavy breathing mingling. You leaned back after a while to look at him. You kissed him softly with a smile. “Hey, you wanna know something funny?”

He chuckled, hugging you close, “What’s that doll?”

You tried to get through your next sentence without laughing, “I fell asleep before the movie ended earlier.” 

You both burst out laughing at your inside joke.


	6. Part Six

You wiped at the tears that were running down your face.

“A-are you sure?”

The doctor smiled at you and nodded her head, “I sure am.” She turned the screen toward you and pointed out what she saw. “Do you want me to put this on a CD for you so you can take it home?”

You nodded before blubbering even harder. The doctor laughed, handing you some Kleenex, “I hope those are happy tears.”

You smiled at her, dabbing at your make-up, “Yes, oh my yes.”

She handed you the disk and a business card, “I’ll see you next month my dear.”

You stood up and shook her hand that she offered. 

You smiled at everyone while walking through the lobby, trying to not burst into tears again. 

Once behind the wheel of your car, you let out a little squeal and dug through your purse for your phone. Pulling up Natasha’s number, you hit call and excitedly waited for her to answer. 

“Hey, how did it go?” She asked instantly.

You laughed before you answered, “Bucky is going to freak.”

* * *

Knocking on Tony’s office door, you waited for him to acknowledge it before walking in. He smiled at you as you sat down in the chair in front of his desk. 

“So, I have something special that I want to show this Friday for movie night.” You said, smile still glued to your face. 

“Isn’t that yours and Barnes one year anniversary?” He asked, coming around the desk to hitch his hip on the corner. “You’re not going out to celebrate?” 

You shook your head, “Bucky asked if I wanted to, but I would rather just stay in.”

“What do you have in mind for Friday then?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s a surprise,” you said, knowing that would irk him. Tony doesn’t like surprises. 

He scowled at you, ready to argue but you held up your hand to stave him off, “Just trust me.” 

He sighed dramatically, “Ok,” he reached out to grab the folder that you were still holding, “Is this the schedule?”

“Yes,” you looked down at your watch. “And King T’Challa’s jet should be landing shortly. I will get an ETA and text you.”

He smiled at you warmly, “I don’t know what I will do if you ever leave me.” 

You stood up and walked to the door. Over your shoulder, you replied, “You would be dead in a ditch.” 

His laugh carried down the hall as you went to find Bucky. 

* * *

Entering the entertainment room, you saw him sitting on one of the many couches. You put your finger to your lips, motioning for Steve to not give you away. 

He smiled but kept the conversation going with Bucky. You creeped up behind the couch and placed your hands over his eyes. 

“Guess who,” you said playfully.

“Hm, is it that blonde that delivers our groceries?” He chuckled, “I caught her checking me out the other day.”

“She what?!” you squeaked. 

Bucky laughed and pulled your arms down to criss-cross over his chest. He tipped his head back to look at you, “I was just teasing ya doll.” He leaned up to kiss your lips. “It was actually the brunette.”

You smacked his chest with a laugh. He pulled you over the back of the couch and into his lap. His arms went around you and he buried his face in your hair. 

“You two are gross,” Steve said from his place in the armchair. 

Bucky chuckled, kissing along your jaw. 

You looked over at Steve and shrugged. “You know how he is,” you said. “Dog with a bone.”

Steve stood up with a laugh, “Quite literally.” He walked toward the door, “I’ll leave you to it then.” 

Bucky just raised his arm and waved in the general direction of the door. He was too busy licking his tongue into your cleavage. 

“Buck… good god, it’s only been what?” You looked at the clock hanging on the wall, “Six hours since you woke me up for morning sex?”

He reached up and popped a button open on your shirt, “I can’t help it.” He kissed the skin he exposed. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

When the swells of your breasts came into view, Bucky lifted his head and stared. A metal finger traced over the flesh overflowing the cups of your bra. “Are these bigger?” 

Indeed, they were. You were surprised he had noticed. “Um, no I don’t think so.” 

His brow furrowed as he looked at you, “It’s ok doll.” He leaned down to nuzzle his face on the soft skin. “I like the little weight you have put on. More curves for me to explore.” 

You wanted to be insulted, but he was speaking the truth. “Are you calling me a whale again?”

He laughed loudly at your inside joke. 

His hand slid up your leg, “I really kind of hate how you are wearing pants right now,” he said, looking at you with a fake frown. “I am fond of your skirts.”

That was information that you already knew. “Yea, and that about got us in trouble last month.” 

Bucky’s frown turned into a wide grin at the memory. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it.” 

_“Oh fuck… oh fuck… oh my fuck…” you chanted over and over as you rested your cheek against the cool table top._

_“My little dirty girl,” Bucky said, the sound of his hips smacking against your ass filling the room as he pounded into you from behind. “Taking my cock so good.” His metal hand gripped your hip harder. His flesh hand reached down to circle your clit. You muffled your cry by biting down on the back of your hand. “Ah, damn I love when you clench around me like that doll.”_

_“Bucky b-baby,” you managed around a moan. “You feel so good.”_

_You felt his metal hand move off your hip to grab your ass cheek and give a firm squeeze. You moved your arm between you and the table to replace Bucky’s fingers on your clit. You jolted when his thumb trailed through your wetness, then moved to circle your tiny back hole._

_“Well somebody liked that,” he said with a chuckle. You could clearly hear the squelching sound your wetness was making around his cock with every thrust._

_Bucky pushed against the tight ring of muscle, the tip of his thumb entering you._

_You came with a startled shout. Your release crashed through your body hard enough to make you dizzy. Bucky gripped your hips to steady you when he felt your knees start to give out._

_He wasn’t too far behind you, coming with a long groan. He stilled as he emptied himself inside of you, letting your cunt milk him dry._

_Bucky pulled out with soft hiss. He stuffed himself back into his jeans as he reached over grabbed a few Kleenex from a box on the table. He handed them to you as you stood up on shaky legs._

_You cleaned yourself up and pulled your skirt back down into its rightful place. You tossed the tissues into the wastebasket and looked around for your panties._

_Bucky wrapped you in his arms and leaned down to give you a kiss. You smiled up at him, “You were right, that was fun.”_

_He chuckled as the door opened._

_You both jumped as Sam walked in. He stopped when he saw you and Bucky. His eyebrow quirked in question, but he just went to the seat he had been sitting in and picked up his phone from the chair. He lifted it, “Dropped this,” he said before walking back around the table. The grin he sent you was mischievous as he looked down at his feet. He picked up a pencil from the table and bent down. When he raised back up, your panties were hanging from the end of the pencil. “Were you looking for these?”_

_Bucky lunged forward and snatched them from a laughing Sam. He was still laughing as he walked back out of the room._

_Your snort caught Bucky’s attention. The both of you burst into laughter._

“Sam still winks at me every time he sees me,” you said, chuckling. 

Bucky shook his head, a fond smile on his face, “He’s a pain in my ass.” 

You reached up and cupped his face in your hands. Your eyes scanned his face as your thumbs rubbed over his cheeks, “I love you.” 

He turned his head to kiss your palm, looking back at you with adoration, “I love you too doll face.”

* * *

You were so nervous.

You were more nervous now than you were when Bucky had first asked you to attend movie night with him a year ago. 

_What if he didn’t take the news well?_

_What if he left you?_

_What if he wasn’t ready?_

_What if… what if… what if…._

Nat met you halfway down the hallway as you were on the way to the theater. She looped her arm in yours and gave you an encouraging squeeze. Wanda came running up behind you and grabbed your other arm. They had huge smiles on their faces as you entered the screening room. Nat went to the projector while Wanda cuddled up to Vision.  

Bucky was sitting where you had told him to sit. Right in front. You gulped and forced yourself to stand in front of everyone. Nat gave you a thumbs up.

Everyone quieted down as you held your hands up. “Ok, I know everyone is wondering why I am hijacking movie night,” you said. “But I have something special that I want Bucky to watch and I thought this would be the perfect way to show him.” 

You looked around at the confused faces. When you landed on Bucky, he had a soft smile on his lips and an eyebrow was quirked. You smiled back at him before sitting down next to him on the couch. You turned slightly to tell Nat to “Roll it,” over your shoulder. You heard her hit play before she took her own seat. 

The name of your OBGYN’s office showed up first before the ultrasound started playing. Your eyes started to well with tears as you saw yours and Bucky’s two little peanuts swimming on the screen.

Hoots and hollers erupted in the room. You looked over at Bucky to see him staring at you. You saw him swallow hard before swiping underneath his eye. 

“We’re going to have a baby?” He asked softly.

You held up two fingers, “Two babies.” You replied. 

He looked back up at the screen. After a minute, he jumped up from the couch and walked closer to the picture. He studied it before turning back around, “Holy shit, we’re having twins.”  

More laughter and merriment happened behind you. You let the tears fall down your face as a wide grin spread across Bucky’s face. You smiled back at him as you stood up. Bucky rushed over to you and swooped you into a hug. Other arms started to wrap around the two of you. Congratulations were also thrown around. When everyone backed up to give you breathing room, Bucky peppered your face with kisses, cupping your jaw in his large hands.

Tears continued to leak from your eyes. He kissed them away.

He rested his forehead against yours and swayed softly. “We’re having babies,” he said over and over in a sing song voice. 

You laughed and sang with him. 

* * *

After many, MANY questions were answered and more congrats were said, you and Bucky were settled in bed together back in your shared room. 

He pushed your white tank top up until it was bunched underneath your breasts. He tenderly ran his hand over the soft swell of your belly before leaning down and talking to it, “Hey in there,” he said. “Go easy on your mother.”

You chuckled, running your fingers through his hair. He kissed your belly twice before leaning back up to kiss your lips. 

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world tonight.” He whispered. “There was a long time in my life where happiness wasn’t an option. I gave up long ago on the fairy tale ending for myself.” He smiled at you, “Then here you came, walking into my life wearing those skirts and heels. For the past year, you have held me through the nightmares, soothed the pain, and made me feel whole again. I’m not perfect, and most likely never will be. But doll, you make me feel damn close.” 

You were crying so hard that his face was blurry. You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tight. The only thing you could say was how much you loved him. 

You leaned back and wiped your tears away. “Hey, we actually finished a movie for once.” 

He laughed, kissing your forehead, “It only took us a year.” 

Bucky rubbed your belly again. He looked at you with a teasing glint in his eye. “What?” you asked.

“Twins,” he said, as he held in a laugh. “I think you’re going to be more Shamu than Moby now.”    

You grabbed a pillow and hit him square in the face, laughing so hard it made your cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find more of my work on Tumblr! Look for me under the same name! - lovelynemesis


End file.
